


直至以后

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 一个普通人和她的老男人。





	直至以后

你男人长了一张很老实的脸。随便抓一个路人来，指着你男人跟他说这人是街边修自行车的，或者楼下卖烧腊的，点头表示相信的人不会太少。普通人的长相，大众脸，老电影里看过即忘的配角。把他扔到庙街的人海里，半分钟不要就沉下去了。霓虹灯牌下密密麻麻的各式脑勺和肩膀不住涌动，你一眼望过去，看见外地观光客背后的大背包，算命的手里的扇子，路边塑料桌椅上划拳的醉汉。你像只追赶自己尾巴的猫一样在原地失措地转圈。他不见了，在组成人群的一个个粒子间溶解得一干二净。廖子朗不见了。

廖子朗。你一直不知道拿他怎么办。说他俊等于睁眼说瞎话，说他丑是小心眼，都不是你的风格。长得平庸一点也许是好的，不会被某些记性太好的人记住。老有缉毒队员或者反恐部队成员遭到报复的新闻推送到你的手机上。在煤气罐上动手脚可能比想象中的容易，冬天门窗紧闭，只用一氧化碳就能轻轻松松杀掉一家人。当街被击毙的也不少。任务中殉职的，名字都不可以放在墓碑上，只能刻墓志铭，因为有过来扫墓的家属被盯上的案例。

廖子朗。廖哥。长得那么老实，怎么就不能表里如一呢。那几天你浑浑噩噩的，睁眼闭眼都是那几条粗体字标题，买菜算错账，睡前洗漱时抓起你男人的牙刷就往嘴里送。你知道如果有些话讲了没用还不如不讲，所以你只对着手机说哥你老实点，穿条短裤衩就去干架算怎么回事。

这个不老实的家伙就在电话那头哧哧笑。“傻仔，要是真有收拾不了的玩意，穿棉裤都冇用。”

你实在没办法了。你只好和他摊牌。“哥，不会痛不等于不会死。”你低声下气地求他。“我好担心你。”

哥，我不想做烈士家属。我怕疼。

听筒里轻微的电流嗞啦声在寂静中显得很嚣张。最后他也低声下气地安慰你，你们两个突然就变得很讲礼貌。菱仔，不要担心了。我记着好不好，我记着菱仔在替我疼，在外头就小心一点。

你很庆幸你没开视频通话，因为你脸红了。这也行呀，哥？

行的。他很笃定。

廖哥廖哥。你碰巧比他小很多，长得又乖，总这么叫其实很容易引起不必要的误会，比如萧美莲开头就真把你认成了他的妹妹。那次廖子朗几个平时比较熟的同僚聚在一起给他过生日，你比他早到，廖子朗推开包间门的时候萧美莲已经跟你混熟了，煞有介事地说你知不知道你哥会针灸呀，要是惹他生气小心他用针扎你屁股。你局促地笑笑，暂时没想出怎么解释，想着随便应两声揭过去算了，反正以后大概也没什么机会再见到了。保密条约什么的，你懂。

看吧，廖子朗就不像你这么老实。他对圆桌另一边的英国人点点头，直接拉开你旁边的空椅子。“谂咩嘢啊？呢个系你大嫂。”

不老实的直接结果，就是萧美莲看你的眼神立刻就变了。姓波特的英国人隔着桌子向你搭话，骚话刚说了两句，就被萧美莲瞪着眼睛赶了回去：“去去去，江湖规矩懂不懂，勾引大嫂，三刀六洞！”

你没生气，一点都没，只是不好意思。头一次有比你年纪大的人管你叫大嫂，怪尴尬的。回去的路上你也没提这茬，只说今天我不该去的，最近天天熬夜，脸上长了好多痘，遮瑕霜又过期了。丑死了。

“谁叫你不早睡。”你廖哥拍一下你的脑袋，又说：“脸上有痘怎么了，我脸上还有疤呢。”

“那我也去往脸上纹个疤算了。”你随口说，“弄一对儿，你的在右边我的在左边。”

这话把你廖哥吓得当即就去揪你的后脖子，要是你再轻一点，当场就能被他像提小鸡一样提起来。“想都别想，听到没有？”

听到没有。你要说听见了听见了不敢不敢他才肯放你下来。听见没有？不准熬夜，不准纹身，不准说脏话，不准抽烟。就把我当妹妹养算啦，廖哥。忘记开空调的卧室里又闷又热，他身上只有件被肌肉撑得紧紧的白背心，你攀着他结实的肩膀，在团团热气里踮起脚去探他的嘴唇。牙签早给扔了。你闭上眼睛，凭感觉舔他，咬他，大胆地从齿间伸进去。我不要做乖妹仔了，我要闹了。他的气息让你没有放弃的退路可走，让你分裂又重组，让你欲求不满。现在老实的和不老实的掉了个个儿，手足无措这个词就是专门给他设计的，廖子朗慌到抱着你的手臂都不知道怎么放才好。手在你的背上搁了两秒，又转移到你的腰上，好像你的身体是块美丽的火炭，在他的手掌下发烫。真奇怪，明明白天是空手拿开水杯眉头都不皱一下的人。

你哥的意识里到底还是有保守的顽固的那一部分，像墙角怎么刷也刷不掉的一块污渍。你快要气死了，不管你怎么去蹭他廖子朗的手都不肯再往下放一点。你还小，再过几年再说。他在喘气的间隙低声断断续续地划下底线。这句话你也听了太多遍了。廖哥，你真的傻了，你真的把我当成你妹妹了。我叫你哥只是因为我想不到更好的称呼。你难道不觉得叫子朗很肉麻？虽然你是个不俊也不丑的老男人，可我也不小了。都有人叫我嫂子了。

老了呀。当你耳机里在放白如白糖误投红尘俗世，消耗里亡逝，他还在叼着牙签边切菜边口齿不清地哼提琴独奏独奏着明月半倚深秋。他发现你摘下耳机听他哼歌，就道歉似地说老了呀，有代沟了。

你抢了片砧板上的番茄吃，不顾他叫你把手拿开小心被切到。怎么着？男人四十一枝花，而且我就喜欢老男人。

其实也没有那么老，你也很喜欢李克勤和陈慧娴，虽然你实际上并不懂粤语。廖哥我们来做个交换吧，我教你英语，你教我粤语。你十九岁上大学，你男人十九岁去广西。四六级是个什么玩意？不知道。当年进了爆破处理科之后啃本新概念差点要他老命。你们俩搬两把竹椅子到院子里法桐底下，旁边就是一圈下象棋的老头儿。你听他念英语，被他的口音笑到从椅子上跌到地上，他把书一合，回敬说你的粤语也好不到哪里去。诶，话也不能这样讲；你说这句话之前先小心地把椅子在水泥地上喀拉喀拉拖远了一点，以防他听完之后敲你脑壳；至少骂人话我都是念得很标准的。

最后还是被弹了脑袋。这怎么能怪我，大家不都是学脏话最快嘛，你敢说詹姆斯不是先教的你脏话？你为表抗议，一个人把一整只烧鹅腿都吃了。你男人也不去抢，就搁了筷子坐在桌子对面看你，笑得像个神经病。你在桌子底下踢他一脚。笑笑笑，油槽里泡傻了吧你。

廖子朗心大得很，他准你拿他小时候掉进油槽的事开玩笑，你骂他神经病他也点头称是，唯一不许说的话就是廖哥我也想当兵。你一这么说他就把你提溜起来，扔到开着论文文档的笔记本电脑面前。

想都别想。

 

哥！你跑哪里去了！你被庙街的人流挤得有点站不稳。张扬的灯牌把夜空都染成俗气的艳色。人再多，只要你一叫，丢进人海里砸不出个水花的男人就浮出来了，站在不远的地方冲你招手。菱仔，这边。

哥，你等一等我呀。你嬉笑着艰难地分开行人，追上去抓他的手。再等几年，我就和你一样老了，配一对正好。

廖子朗满口答应，干燥粗糙的手和你的十指相扣，紧紧的。老男人从没骗过你，他说到做到，真的停下来等你了，可是跟你想的不太一样。你从小姑娘一天天变成老姑娘，而他就停在了老男人这个档，再也没有在这条时间轴上向右移动。不会疼不等于不会死。哥，你作弊。你自己选了墓志铭，没有和我商量，也没有告诉我。

没有上过大学也没有读过太多书的廖哥，却给自己光秃秃的墓碑选了一句很学究气的话。

亦余心之所向兮

虽九死其犹未悔

 

END


End file.
